


As Real As It Gets

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, if there's more chapters it's going to get explicit, jaehee not part of the game, she's still around, the game is real, we were all thinking it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: Suppose the game was made by Seven, based on real people. Real people who could be interacted with without having just a couple choices.





	As Real As It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Jaehee fangirling is great.

The building itself was brand spanking new. State of the art, beautiful and shiny.  
So how it contained this dingy, dimly lit labyrinth of hallways deep inside the interior was beyond MC.

She'd begrudgingly came to this convention with her best friend Jaehee. She'd even donned the cosplay that had been provided for her.  
Currently she was dressed as some ninja, Saizo Somethingorother, if Saizo Somethingorother wore a skin tight, revealing, kinda slutty costume on the daily.

“It's a gender-bend” Jaehee had explained.  
Whatever it was, MC had to yank down the hem of the skirt for the millionth time or she risked going from slutty to public indecency. 

At this point though, she'd pull the damn thing over her head if it would make a cop appear and get them out of this never ending maze.  
Jaehee had insisted that the talent would have dressing rooms down here.  
MC glanced around again.

“The only things we're meeting down here are dementors, or possibly a Minotaur,” she muttered.

“We're not lost,” Jaehee insisted. “Next corner, I'm sure of it. We had to sneak in the long way around to get close.”

“Close to what exactly? Death and serial killers?”

“Them,” Jaehee sighed, “Them.”

The “them” that she was referring to was of course the reason MC had been drug here today.

It had started as a highly successful online game. A dating sim full of hot, impossible men.  
But then it had been revealed that the game had been created by one of those supposedly fictitious men, as a prank the rumors said, and that not only was he actually real, the others, his friends, were real as well. Things went crazy. People went crazy. Her best friend went crazy and took MC along for the ride.

Yes, the Mystic Messenger crew were real, and they were currently doing a talk panel circuit.  
And clearly Jaehee wasn't above breaking a few laws to meet them. More than a few. Ok, a lot, a lot of laws.  
They rounded the corner and were greeted by a whole lot more of dark and scary.

“Are you effing kidding me?” MC couldn't help but shout. She trailed behind her friend but didn't stop her tirade.  
“I'm out Jaehee, I'm done. This is bullshit. And madness. And bullshit madness. These people would not be down here with the mold and the Ebola. They are already a million miles away from here in limos full of booze and models.”

MC was so caught up in her complaining that she failed to notice a door opening in her wake.  
She did come to a full stop as a rich baritone was heard.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Nothing but a pair of shadows were visible as MC spun on her impossibly high heels, blinking rapidly and gasping.  
“This is it,” she muttered, “This is where I get murdered."

There was a deep chuckle.  
“Zen, have you branched out into murder without telling the group?”

“The stress of being on the run would be bad for my skin,” another voice answered.

The pair finally reached a spot where the dim hallway light lit up their faces.  
MC heard Jaehee gasp loudly beside her.  
“Zen?” she squeaked. “And Jumin. Jumin Han.”

MC, tilting her head and looking the two up and down, could definitely see why they were on everyone's literal to-do lists.

Jaehee made a strangled noised beside her and MC turned to look at her friend.  
She was trembling and red faced and MC wasn't entirely sure she was breathing.

“Dude, inhale,” she whispered flicking her gaze back to the men.

Jaehee was wearing a version of the same outfit that the one called Zen was wearing, and she'd certainly talked enough him that MC knew her friend was practically having an out of body experience.

“And now exhale,” Jumin replied dryly. He was more interested in the girl that stood in front of him than the hyperventilation Zen-bot, but he didn't want the hassle of either of them passing out.

Zen smiled charmingly. As far as fans went, these two were easy on the eyes and they'd been cooped up for over an hour down in the land time forgot. He was already suffering from a lack of people fawning over him.

“Were you looking for me?” he asked coming to throw an arm around the one that seemed to recognize them, knocking her white wig askew.  
He'd never get used to people dressing up to look like him, but he supposed she pulled it off rather cutely.

“What's going on out here?” a cheerful voice asked, as yet another man, came out of the room. “Oh shit, ninjas!”  
The redhead struck a dramatic karate pose in front of MC causing her to giggle.

“Seven,” Jaehee squeaked, her eyes rolling back in her head.

“I'm the least of your problems,” MC sighed reaching for her friend, just as she crumpled.

The last thing Jaehee must have heard was Jumin.  
“Zen, don't let her hit the ground. Bring her inside.”


End file.
